As long as you remember
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Canada isn't used to having attention from anyone, and when he gets some he goes a bit overboard and sleeps with Russia. Can they make a relationship work after one night that could be called a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- yeah, yet another story with Hetalia! This is the 3rd Hetalia story I've ever done, I really love the pairing of RussiaxCanada, and I hope the rest of the world agrees. It could be because I'm Canadian though... eh? Yeah, so guess who wrote this instead of studying for his French exam. Yeah, that's write me! :D

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia and also, this is yaoi so if you no like-y, you no read-y. It's really just that simple. So, with that let's start the story.

Canada found himself looking around the table, Kumajirou had gone missing and he didn't know where he could possibly be. It's not like the bear ever sat still during a meeting but today was different; there was no buffet table where he usually sat under to away from the crowd. (And eat his fill of sweets) Canada was really starting to worry, he hadn't seen the bear since lunch and that had been more than a few hours ago.

Soon enough the meeting was brought to an end for the day and Canada decided to simply stay in his seat, so that he could look for Kuma without disturbing anyone else around him. Not like they would even notice him snooping around, no one else probably even noticed that he is here. It was a little bit frustrating, he hated being forgotten: but could never find the strength to be able to speak up loud enough to be heard. The last country left the room, and he was completely alone.

With a small sigh; Canada pulled himself up from his chair and started doing a thorough search of the room. If he was correct, Kuma was just hiding in the room somewhere; usually he was much too tired to go farther than the door away from Canada. Maybe Kuma couldn't remember who Canada was, but at least he was constantly there. He liked to treat Canada like a life line and never really left his side. 'Well, until now that is.' Canada thought moping slightly.

It worried Canada to see that his little bear friend had wondered off; what if he had mistaken America for him and followed him home? That thought made him giggle; Kumajirou always claimed that his brother smelled like frying fat and hamburgers.

While trying to stay on task, he walked around the room checking every single chair for the polar bear that was most likely sleeping somewhere. Canada let out a small growl in pure frustration after all the chairs were checked; finding that bear was never easy. For being really lazy, he could really hide.

The next place he decided to look was underneath the large horse-shoe shaped table which took up half of the room and probably could seat 40. The table cloth was down to the ground all the way around, so it was possible that he was under there all that time and Canada had just lost track of him. 'Possible.' Canada considered, 'Just not very likely.'

Getting down on his hands and knees he began to carefully search underneath of the table cloth. He was so concentrated on his search, that he didn't even hear someone else enter the room. However he did feel it when a hand came down and caressed his ass roughly. He jumped and attempted to turn around, but his attacker placed a hand on the small of his back, keeping him held down into place. It was a very large hand, and it made him feel sort of small.

Canada felt tears swell up in his eyes; why was someone molesting him? He was suppose to be a country; the second largest in the entire world! Yet here he was being held down to the ground, having his ass rubbed by- "Ah..." Canada unwillingly moaned out, completely losing his trail of thought.

That hand, it had gone from feeling up his behind to massaging the unwanted erection which had managed to form in his pants. 'Damn my male anatomy! I can't even stop myself from becoming erect!' Canada thought, while grinding his teeth and letting a few of the formed tears escape from his eyes.

When the front button of his pants was undone by that same large, he had started to crawl away. Much to Canada's dismay, that larger man decided to lay completely on top of him, making it impossible to escape. His captor was definitely male because he could feel a large erection pressing into his backside. "Please, p-please stop this." Canada managed to choke out between the tears which were free falling down his face and the unwilling moans that just wouldn't stop forming at the back of his throat.

It was only when the man spoke to him that he realized just who it was. "Become one with me, da?" That voice combined with the heavy accent, and the da which was located at the end of his sentence, meant it could only possibly be one person. When the same large hand that had been touching him earlier came back and decided it would be fun to roughly rip off his shirt, Canada found himself screaming as loudly as his quiet voice would let him; "Russia, p-please stop this!"

That's when brutally sharp teeth attacked at the back of his neck, marking him for the entire world to see. A small trail of blood dripped down from the teeth marks as if to show just how much it had hurt him. "Nyet, I cannot stop Matvey, I want you to become one with mother Russia." The larger of the two explained while running his tongue along the marks he had just made. They looked delectable on Canada's pale skin.

Not waiting for Canada to reply, Russia hooked his arms around the smaller and roughly twisted his perky nipples. Canada gasped loudly; out of pain or pleasure, he really couldn't tell. Though Russia seemed to think it was definitely the later, as he did it once more, this time licking the shell of his ear as well. This time when Canada hissed out, Russia decided to flip him over; so that they were face to face.

Dragging his tongue around Canada's now exposed face; Russia licked away tha salty tears which continued to rain down. Canada could have laughed at how ironic that was; Russia was holding him down pretty much against his will and yet he was also kissing his tears away. He couldn't decide if this looked more like a rape scene or a newlywed couple. 'Yeah, because those two scenarios are really so close to-' His thoughts were cut off when their lips met for a heated kiss.

It was much more gentle then Canada thought it would be, in fact by the way Russia was licking at his lips looking for entrance; it was like he wanted Canada to agree; after all he wasn't use to getting any attention at all and it felt sort of nice. He opened his mouth and let Russia in to explore his moist cavern. Canada noted as they played tonsil hockey, (Yay, a hockey reference) that Russia was full out smiling into the kiss.

Was that yet another sign that Russia wanted his consent to this? He wasn't given enough time to find out, because Russia found this to be the perfect time to rid him of his pants, while kissing a trail down to his nipples. He sucked at them till Canada was reduced to a moaning heap of mush. It was then that Russia finally moved off of him, standing up to disrobe himself down to his boxers as well.

Canada found himself swallowing hard; did he really want to go through with this? If he did then it could be taken as an act of betrayal towards his brother. The two of them were sworn enemy's, which meant that he wasn't suppose to talk to him, let alone sleep with him on the floor of the meeting room. And on the other side; was he really willing to sleep with anyone who noticed him? The answer wasn't present in his mind and at this point he was much too hot to care anymore. This **was**going to happen and he didn't care who the heel found out, if they could remember who he was long enough to get mad at him; then applause to them.

From the ground he leaned up and nuzzled the hard lump which had formed in the larger mans boxers. If this really was going to happen, then he might as well go all out. He ran his tongue over the bulge before nipping it slightly with his teeth. After all, this was Russia he was about to get with; and if all of the stories were true then a little pain will just heighten the intense pleasure.

It seemed to work because Russia threw his head back in pleasure. He gave another lick, liking the look that stayed present on Russia's now glowing red face. Yes, this was definitely something he was going to enjoy. Lifting up his hands, Canada genteelly pulled down Russia's boxers; gasping slightly when he saw the true size of the _**larger**_ man. No thoughts of doubt ran back through his mind, for once Canada decided to do something he didn't like to stop until it was finished.

He sat up into the best angle he could, and gave Russia's swollen meat a light lick, from the bottom to the tip. When Russia moaned in approval, he did it again with just a little more pressure. Soon, he left the innocent licks behind and began to suck on the tip. As if it were a chain reaction, Russia immediately placed his hand in Canada's hair. One slight push forward and Canada felt as though Russia had begged him to do it with thousands and thousands of words. Why was that exactly? The answer was really simple, Russia was in charge and whatever he wanted to happen, would definitely happen.

The way Russia looked at him and not through him, the way he touched him. Those were all things that just made him want to completely submit. Not that submission is a bad thing, especially if that was what Russia wanted. God, he would do anything Russia wanted as long as he didn't pull away. He sucked hard, and deep throated as much of the oversized cock as he could manage.

It was at that moment that Russia decided to push Canada onto his back and rip his boxers off. That made the blond country shiver, being exposed to another made him sort of nervous. God, he hadn't even done this with anyone else before, but had experimented a few times by himself. Before he could tell Russia that he would prepare himself; (he wanted to please him in any way that he possibly could and was hoping to put on a small show) Canada felt his legs being lifted up off of the ground.

The voice that was about to come out of his throat was completely swallowed when he felt a mouth push up against his ass. He threw his head back when a tongue intruding his pucker hole. "Russia." He found himself moaning loudly.

The wet organ thrusted in and out, swirling around causing a great wave of pleasure each and every time. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it completely disappeared. His legs were dropped and their mouths were connected once again. Russia leaned back to give his smaller blond lover a few seconds of breath. He leaned forward and chomped down on Canada's ear and whispered; "Just call me Ivan."

Nothing else was said before two fingers found their way down and began to ravage the blond's insides. Canada arched his entire back, backwards trying to take the long, thick digits in farther. It was hard to believe that he'd never done this with some else before, it felt amazing! Keeping the fingers in the Canadian, Russia stared at the hot mess before him, before saying; "We don't have any lubrication, so you'll have to make this as wet as you can for me, Da?" Gesturing towards his cock.

Canada was pulled to his knees and brought to head level with the oversized penis. God, had he really gotten that entire thing in his mouth earlier? Just then another finger joined the two and fanned out, making Canada scream his name. In attempt to silence himself a bit, Canada shoved as much of the hot rod into his mouth as he possibly could without choking. This was all moving so fast, but Canada couldn't bring himself to care. God, it felt so _damn good_ to be noticed.

Not wanting to wait another moment, pulled his head back off the wet and now leaking erection. He gave one small gasp for air before begging; "Please, I can't wait anymore! Take me, claim me, do anything you want. Oh Ivan use me in any way you like, just don't forget about me." He could just about hear Ivan smile, ha had sounded so pitiful. That was exactly what Ivan wanted.

Ivan panted at the sound of his voice; it was a want-on; so needy, so damn fuckable and pretty. He pressed his erection up against the hole at the same moment he withdrew his fingers giving Matthew no time to even whine about the loss. While pushing in he quickly realized that he should have used more of his fingers to prepare him, because it was way tighter than he expected it to be. Then Russia realized a second factor; the smaller man who was centuries old, had to be a virgin.

Russia was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could; which wasn't easy considering just how big he is. Canada's head flew back in pleasure, god why hadn't he tried something like this before? "Oh Ivan, please just _fuck me hard._ Make it so it hurts for me to sit down tomorrow, so that I can't take a step without thinking about you're large stick inside of me. I want you to be able to see the look on the others faces when I have a limp tomorrow, take me; _use me._" He groaned out.

Russia used all of his strength to push himself hard into the tight cavern which was Canada. The two seemed to melt together and even though they were on the floor of the meeting room; it felt as though they were making love on their wedding night. They just couldn't get enough of one another, it was rough and hard and so filled with pleasure.

Neither of them wanted this to end, but nothing good can last forever. Even when Canada wanted it to, but when Russia thrusted into that special spot deep within him, he couldn't stop himself from spilling all over their chests.

Russia groaned as Canada tightened around him, making the intense pleasure even more amazing. Unable to with stand it any longer he thrusted in once more as hard as he could manage and poured his seed into Canada's willing body. As he pulled out, Russia looked down at his new found lover, who had fallen asleep do to overexertion. This had been really fun and he already couldn't wait until they found an opportunity to do it again.

There would be another time, for Matvey was all his now and he would be the only man to _**ever**_ touch him. Yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

Yes, I see Russia being a very over protective and pushy boyfriend. Don't you just think that it fits into his character as well as being childish does?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Hey so I'm back again and much sooner than y'all expected aren't I? Why is that you ask, because writing is my passion in life and it makes me so happy when people comment on my work! So read and review my pretty little readers!

Warning- I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters!

When Canada woke up, he was in a room that he could recognize as a hotel room. He instantly began to worry though; this was definitely not his hotel room. The shower was running and the memories from yesterday started coming back to him. He had slept with his brother's biggest enemy!

Canada grinded his teeth together, he had actually slept with someone just because they noticed him. That's a great was to lose his virginity; because someone wanted to take it! He felt like a slut, one who would whore themselves out for attention. When standing up, Canada grimaced, his lower half felt like it had been shot by a cannon. Not to mention the aches and pains coming from his back and shoulders. 'Note to self.' Canada thought while bitterly limping over towards the mirror. 'Next time you decide to do it with someone; make sure they take you to a bed. The floor will make you hurt all over in the morning.'

The shower turned off and Canada did nothing but stare into the mirror at his reflection while he waited for Russia to make his entrance. He had a bed head, a large assortment of teeth marks could be seen all over his neck and his lips were still swollen from the kisses he had gotten. His clothes of course looked like he had slept in them, but he was happy that Russia had dressed him. It would have been a shell shaking experience to wake up in a strange bed with no clothes on! Not that this was much better in anyway, it's just now he didn't have to dress himself while trying to act like a grown up about what had happened.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Russia in all his glory. All he had on was a towel and Canada couldn't help but blush as he remembered what they had done together. Russia smiled sweetly, (well as sweetly as he could without appearing creepy) he spoke in a deep voice; "It's good that you are up Matvey. The meeting is going to start in about an hour and you probably need to go and change your clothes or otherwise people will be wondering what you were doing yesterday."

Instead of a verbal answer, he merely nodded his head and started to the door. Any words he had wanted to say were completely gone from his head. It didn't matter though, because he wasn't ever going to talk to the Russian again. In fact, he shouldn't have the first time! Matthew felt himself shiver as he walked down the hall towards his room; there was a pair of eyes on him; watching him limp and getting some sort of sick pleasure from it. He knew those eyes had to belong to Russia and they sort of scared him, just what kind of mistake had last night been? He had hoped it wasn't a bad one but those eyes told him differently.

Soon enough he was out of Russia's heated gaze and back in his own hotel room. He slumped against the door, sliding down it and burying his head into his lap. He felt dirty, and used, but most of all he felt cheap. Why had he been so damn dispirit to submit in the first place? For the life of him he couldn't seem to remember.

Why did it have to be Russia of all people, he was the scariest country in the world! And then there were those eyes that bore right through him as if he was walking. Everything had trouble written all over it; and he absolutely hated trouble. He avoided it whenever possible.

Standing up off the ground, he slowly made his way over to the shower; stripping off all of his clothes as he went. A hot and steamy, shower wasn't going to help his problem at all but at least he would feel a little bit better. He sighed deeply as the hot water hit his skin, wishing it could wash the bite marks and bruises away. After awhile, Canada bit down on his lip. He could still feel the cum which was now dried, caked inside of him.

Slowly, he brought two fingers down to his abused hole. It hurt a lot to touch, but he definitely didn't want to be able to feel that grittiness inside of him all day long. As the fingers entered him, he tried his best not to tense up. That would only cause him even more pain. God, why had he let the largest country in the world take his virginity? Everything hurt, and some blood came out with the cum as he worked his fingers around. Canada was absolutely positive that he didn't want to have sex again anytime soon.

Time ticked by and eventually the water went cold; which forced Canada to get out. He hated cold showers more than anything else in the world. To make matters worse, as he was dressing there was a knock on his door. It sort of surprised him that the one time he didn't want to see anybody; someone decided to show up. Life was cruel that way, making him invisible except for when he wanted to be. He finished dressing and cursing everyone he could possibly think of and then reluctantly answered the door.

When the door opened he came face to face with an irritated looking Russia whose childish scowl frightened Canada. Without waiting to be invited in, Russia quickly invaded Canada's room, closing the door behind him. "What took you so damn long to answer the door?" He growled.

"I-I was just getting dressed." Canada stuttered out. He was very confused to why Russia was here and more importantly why he was so angry about him taking two whole minutes to answer the door? The dark look in the larger countries eyes scared Canada and he wasn't exactly sure why. It made him think back about last night and every single event that had taken place. He acted like a slut and let his virginity (which had had managed to hold onto all these years for when he met the right someone) be taken away by this immature beast!

Said beast wasn't too happy to see Canada suddenly be lost in thought. Every inch of him wanted to growl out but he decided to remain calm. "I wish for us to walk to the meeting together." Russia simply stated in a tone that just screamed I'm annoyed at you so do as I say or I'll beat the living snot out of you!

Canada swallowed hard, he was completely unclear about Russia's intentions but whatever they were, they probably weren't anything good. He felt Russia's eyes on him once more as he nodded and headed towards his door. He hadn't even planned on attending the meeting because of all the pain he was still in, but he was way too afraid to tell that to the Russian.

Together they walked down the hall at a fast pace which was set by Canada. It's not that he wanted to get away from those eyes or anything but the sooner they got there the better. Of course, his plan wasn't really a good one at all because every step of the way he found himself wincing in pain.

When they finally arrived, Canada had never been so happy in his entire life. Russia would have to separate from him so he didn't piss off America. That's what he told himself anyway, but when they did get there he was forcefully grabbed by the hand and dragged over to where Russia usually sat. He felt his entire face flush as Russia sat down and then roughly placed a shocked Canada right down onto his lap.

The worst part about the entire situation was that even as the meeting started; no one cared that he was there! 'No.' He thought bitterly, 'It's not that they don't care, it's that they either can't see me, can't remember who I am or are to scared of him to speak up! Not to mention that America who claims to be the most totally amazing brother in the world and hates Russia with all his heart is doing anything to save me!'

Canada let out a sigh, in another 30 minutes it would be time for lunch and he could run away from this whole situation. Or at least that is what he hoped, but something told him that he wasn't going to be able to as Russia snaked a hand around his middle. It was much closer to his privates then he wanted and he could tell that Russia was doing it on purpose.

As Russia leaned forward a tiny bit and smiled against his neck, Canada felt as though he were going to die from embarrassment. "Wait Russia, this is a meeting, you can't do something like this here." He mumbled quietly wanting to add that last night was nothing but a mistake and one that he really didn't want to repeat ever again.

Canada bit his lip as he felt the smile instantly turn into a frown. Russia didn't bother speaking back to him but simply gripped him tighter; now with both arms circling around his middle and chest. It sort of felt like he was being affectionate and at the same time trying to squeeze the very life right out of him. When the other countries who were still oblivious to Canada even being there declared it was time for lunch and one by one wandered off, Russia finally let go.

When he was let go he had to fight the urge to dramatically gasp for air; now wasn't the time to look pathetic. Canada was then forcefully turned to face Russia and pinned against the table. He was unable to hide the look of shock present on his face as Russia snarled at him. "You _will _address me as _**Ivan**_ and I _can_ do _whatever_ I want because you are _**mine.**_"

That shocked Canada more than anything else and he found himself unable to answer. All of those words seemed to imprint into his mind. He wanted desperately to be able to push the large man away and run for the door, but those wide dominating eyes made his legs to weak to carry him. He was completely defenceless and Russia took advantage of the situation by attacking his mouth hungrily.

This wasn't anything like last time; it couldn't be explained as making love. This was fucking; it was rushed, hard and fast. Russia had shed them both of their clothes and laid Canada up on the table. A bottle of hand cream was pulled out of Russia's jacket as if he had planned to do this here, again.

Canada turned his head with tears in his eyes as he felt two large fingers enter him. It hurt a lot, the pain from yesterday and from in the shower this morning was joined by two smaller parts of Russia in him once again. Even with the lotion he had no doubt that he was bleeding, after all he still hadn't healed from yesterday. He grimaced; yesterday seemed like a lifetime away, were they really going to do this every day? He didn't want that at all, he could barely handle the pain today.

Russia quickly added another finger and pressed them up against his prostate. Canada gasped as all of the pain he had been feeling disappear and as it was hit a second time he moaned in approval. He was unable to control any part of his body or the sounds he was making as Russia set a very fast pace for preparing him.

It was disgusting; he was sounding and acting like such a slut! To make matters worse he had begun to wonder what it would feel like when Russia entered him. After all, hi rod was so much bigger than his unusually thick fingers. Canada wanted to punch himself; this was exactly what happened yesterday!

Russia bit down on his ear harshly as they became one once again. Continuing the fast pace, he pounded into the not so willing Canada. It pleased him to see that Canada was unable to do anything but writhe in pleasure beneath him. Yes, this was going to happen much more often because that look on his lovers face was absolutely delightful. Too bad they didn't have more time now to go a few more rounds, but lunch was nearly over and everyone would be back soon. Oh well, there's always more time later.

Another touch to his prostate and he came over both their chests. Canada breathed harshly as he felt Russia pull out and spray his cum over Canada's stomach. The rest was a blur, he fainted.

And that's the end of the second chapter, review and tell me how you feel about it. Oh and on a side note, if any of you are worrying about Kumajirou don't worry, he'll be mentioned again soon! Until later my pretties! ~Doom out~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Yeah, I ended up writing this instead of my English essay. This always seems to happen; I guess that my mind is completely hardwired on fan fiction? Oh well, I don't really live for anything else anyway. Oh, review because if you do I'll love you? Also, this chapter is done completely from Russia point of view, mostly because one of my friends thought it would be a good idea. Tell me what you think?

Warning- I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

After a few short minutes of afterglow Russia pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to where he had thrown their clothes. He used the shirt he had been wearing underneath his large coat to clean them both up. After throwing the soiled shirt into the trash bin by the door, he carefully dressed them both. He was really glad he had worn a shirt today, usually he didn't but today it actually proved itself useful.

People started entering just as he drug as unconscious Canada back into his lap, one hand tight around his waist keeping him there. It was really fun to see the looks on everyone's faces and after no one mentioned it all morning, he realized that almost no one could remember who his little lover was. Now that sort of made him angry, Mathew was nothing but kind and gentle, yet no one seemed to really care at all. The only one who seemed to occasionally glance over in their direction was France and by the look on his face, his emotions towards the situation was nothing close to concern.

He found himself glaring at America; Canada's so called brother. He didn't deserve that title at all, he never had. He glanced back over at the sleeping beauty in his lap and a sense of joy washed over him. Canada was all his and from now on he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make him happy. He had lost control earlier but thanks to Canada being there, no one had even gotten hurt. Someone _always_ got hurt when he was a round, but not today. He couldn't thank Mathew enough for that, he hated hurting people.

He already couldn't wait for this yearly meeting to end, because he had already booked two tickets back to his home in Moscow. It was cold there but Canada would make it warm. Just the thought of the two of them living together made Russia smile, this was going to be fun.

He pressed his mouth up again the back of his blond's neck, kissing it sweetly. From now one he was going to make sure that Mathew was the happiest man in the world. After a long afternoon the meeting once again ended and all countries agreed that tomorrow would be the last day. Meeting for business for only three days a year isn't really a good thing, but most countries couldn't stand being together for very long.

When it was finished, Russia was one of the first to leave, carrying the still sleeping Mathew bridal style to his room. They were going to be living together, soon anyway; what was the harm of sleeping together before hand? There was none, not after already fucking twice. He grinned at the beauty in his arms; when he woke up maybe he could make it trice.

As he slowly walked to his room he began to think about what had transpired over the last day and a half. He had come in to pick up a bottle of vodka he had accidently left behind when he saw a slender figure poking out from under the table. It made his heart flutter and his groin hard; he had never realized just how perfect Canada looked. He was slim and even though he had muscles that Russia was sure had developed because of his hockey playing; he reminded Russia of a girl. And seeing him bent over like that sent small electrical like jolts throughout his body.

Unable to hold himself back, he trapped the smaller country and let his hands roam over his body. That night had been so glorious; Russia had kissed his beloveds tears away and heard his sweet cries of ecstasy. Yet something unexpected had happened this morning, the blond seemed to want to distant himself. When they were in the meeting Russia had just wanted to kiss the smaller's neck and he had been scolded. That had lead to a round of makeup sex.

Russia smiled once more while just kicking his door open, seeing as his arms were full. They were moving into a stable relationship even quicker than he had planned. Their first fight (in public no less!) had already happened and then their first round of rushed makeup sex. It made Russia so very happy to see how well they were getting along.

The meeting only had one more day left and then they were going to be sharing their everyday lives with each other! That made his heart leap with joy; what would that sort of life be like? Would Canada want to snuggle closer to escape from the cold when they were sleeping to together at night? Would he make a sweet breakfast of pancakes and then sit across from him wanting to know if he liked them? Every single scenario seemed like heaven and he couldn't wait for them to happen.

Russia gently placed the sleeping Mathew on his large hotel suite bed. It made him look like a tiny angel, someone who needed to be protected from the rest of the world. The light that came in from the open window made Canada's blond hair look like a halo; beautiful and completely innocent. Unable to resist, Russia leaned down possessively running his fingers through the silky blond hair that belonged to his lover.

It was nearly 6 now and Canada had been asleep since their round at lunch. That worried Russia a little bit; in the future he would have to remember to treat him more gently. Leaving Canada to sleep a little bit longer, Russia quietly moved into his luxurious bathroom. It had been a long day and he could use a nice, relaxing shower.

Turning on the water, he stripped himself of all his clothes and stepped into the now steaming water. It ran his course through the scars on his back, soothing him. Russia's thoughts drifted back to his Matvey. The thought consisted of; the way he had blushed when sitting on his lap, the way he had moaned his name before cumming and his face while sleeping. Those were all beautiful and they made him so fucking _**hard**_ to think about.

His large erection now stood proud and at attention. God, if only Canada knew just how hard he made Russia. Chomping down on his lip, Russia reached down between his legs and began to rub his cock, groaning at the delicious friction. They had done it only a few hours ago, but he already wanted to violate his smaller lover all over again. He was like a drug which invaded Russia's usually calm mind and made him irrational and very needy.

He needed Canada to want him, to be with him and most importantly fall madly and deeply in love with him. Russia's head fell back slightly as he pinched the tip of his cock; imagining that it was Canada doing this to pleasure him. He would lightly stroke him until he was brought to the absolute edge of pleasure. Then, Matvey would slowly drop down to his knee' and deep throat him.

It would be glorious; his mouth would be hot and full of pressure due to the small sucks Canada would keep doing. Russia was panting now, that image was so damn hot. Beyond that point, Matvey was really just in the other room; in hearing range of all of his uncontrollable moans. Though, all to soon everything abruptly to an end.

Ivan stood in the now cold water and watched his seed be pulled off his skin and the wall, heading down the drain. He turned the water off, grabbing a towel to dry off with and quickly realized that in his attempt to be quiet for Matvey, he had failed to bring in a change of clothes with him. Not that he cared if the blond saw him naked, but right now he felt as though he had just betrayed him by masturbating in the shower.

Was life supposed to be like that when you had a lover? Was masturbating considered cheating because it was nearly like having sex, but you were just by yourself? God, he should have thought about this before, he wouldn't have to feel so ashamed.

After a few moments, he swallowed his pride and walked out into the bedroom. Even though he had managed to completely try himself, he was still starting to get cold. Russia hated the cold; it was a feeling that was always there to haunt him. Maybe that's why he had attached himself to Mathew; he was so damn warm and charming. He made Russia feel like a dark shadow that was held captive by the light. Wanting to possess the feelings of love and happiness, but always seemed to just block out that light instead of living with it harmoniously.

Russia walked into the bedroom in all his naked glory and stared at the sleeping boy. 'This won't be like all the other relationships I've had, I won't block out the light. He will thrive with me.' He thought sweetly before moving onto the drawers which held his clothes.

Slipping on a pair of boxers, he suddenly heard a stir coming from the bed. His heart pounded in his chest; after hours of being passed out his beautiful blond lover was finally starting to wake up. Russia turned and watched as Canada opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Their eyes met and stayed locked on each other, neither exactly sure what to do. Finally, Russia broke the silent stare by speaking; "If you're hungry I can order some room service for you." He still sort of felt ashamed for the scene he had had in the shower. More importantly, he wanted to be careful around the smaller, especially since they had just had a big fight. He waited for an answer, waited for his love to talk to him; to acknowledge him. The silence weighed at his heart and it was now he could see the fear in Canada eyes. Or was it something else?

And that's the end of yet another chapter, sorry for all those who are disappointed that it's shorter than the first two! I'll try to make the next one longer, review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Hey everyone, I'm back yet again. This is the finally chapter of this work of art and I'm sad to see it end. I hope you guys love it because I put all my heart into it. My health has been quite bad lately, but I write a lot more while I'm sick, so don't cry for me; not dead yet!

Warning- I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters and that makes me very sad...

Canada had awoken to Russia standing just feet away from the bed he was sleeping in. More importantly, he was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and Canada found himself on anything that the other said. It was definitely too hard to focus with that hunk of glorious man candy in front of him. He felt his face warming up; why was this happening?

He felt the same as he did yesterday, or was it two days ago now? He felt like he had slept for days. Russia's eyes on him made his stomach move in weird ways and made him blush slightly. Russia was scary and from the way he had acted at the meeting; he was very possessive. The first night they slept together, Canada had regretted it into the morning. Still, there had been a second time since then and those eyes made him feel as though there should be a third.

Gulping down the dry lump which had formed in his throat, Canada pulled himself off the bed. As he stood up, he prepared for the worst but to his amazement it hurt nowhere near as bad as it had the first time. That was confusing, especially since he had definitely been rougher the second time. He bit his lip at that thought; now was not the time to be thinking about things like that!

He felt those large, hungry eyes on him as Canada walked forward. He wasn't really sure why, but the blond felt as though he needed to do this now. Stopping less than a foot away from Russia, he reached his arm out and placed it gently over the taller mans beating heart. It was pumping faster, speeding up even more now that he was touching it. That made him smile; Russia's heart would beat faster just for him! A single thought ran through the Canadians mind, 'I wonder what other reactions can I cause him to have?'

That was yet another thought that he probably shouldn't even be having but it was nothing but the truth. He wanted to see and hear all of Russia's reaction especially if he would just keep looking at him with those eyes. After their first night those eyes had watched him leave, but now they looking at him; trying to convince him to stay. They had lust and love coated over them and they were staring at no one but him.

He was beginning to understand it now, it could be just anyone; it had to be him. Canada let his hand roam free, feeling all the scars and curves of Russia's muscular chest. Every part of the man was big and bulky. His height, his legs, his muscles and even his lower regions screamed; hotter than life human being.

It wasn't long before his hand was captured by the other man and held sweetly back over his heart. The words that Russia spoke next only intensified everything that he had been feeling; "My heart only beats for you Matvey. Two countries or not, I just want to be with you."

That was definitely the sweetest thing that he had ever heard coming from the mouth of another person. In fact, it sounded like something that would be said in an old romance movie. Of course, that really wasn't important because I van had said he wanted him, and that was enough to set his body on fire. Leaning up, he gave the taller a small peck on the lips. When his companion did nothing but seemingly go into shock, Mathew decided to kiss a trail down to his neck.

The flesh which was usually covered by a scarf was soft at his lips. Canada couldn't resist nibbling and suckling at it until a red mark appeared. It made his heart flutter to see his small mark behind on Russia all powerful skin. At the moment, he felt the larger man move; he felt hands moving over _his_ skin. They toyed with his body and lightly ghosted over his nipples.

He only managed to gasp lightly before their lips met. Instantly, they were tangled together, pawing at each other's skin, completely unable to get enough of one another. Canada felt his body be lifted off of the ground their erections pressed together causing them both to shudder. This was a new sensation, off the ground like this; if he shut his eyes he felt like he was going to drown in pleasure. Russia continued to press kisses into his mouth as his back touched the wall, keeping him in suspension above the ground.

His shirt was ripped off and discarded towards somewhere out of their way. Thought, it wasn't even spared a single thought as Russia now took his turn in attacking Mathew's neck. His left brutal bite marks all around Mathew's neck and even around his nipples. The marks would be there for weeks after this, and they marked him as taken. Taken by the all powerful Ivan, one of the most powerful men in the world and he completely belonged with _him_.

That made Canada smile to himself and if his mouth wasn't so preoccupied pressing kiss onto Ivan, he probably would have laughed. Stopping all of his desperate, rapid movements for a few seconds; he leaned into Russia's ear and whispered sweetly. "Take me over to that bed and ravish me to your heart's desire." His voice used a tone that he didn't even know he had before now.

Perhaps, that was scary, but it definitely wasn't going to stop either of them now. Canada groaned at the movement as Russia carried them to the bed. 'God, how is he so strong?' Was the very last coherent thought he had before being dropped down onto the soft bad and then smothered around the weight which was Russia. As their lips met yet again, Canada pants flew off, discarded for being so useless in the situation.

Mathew broke the kiss and flipped them over, so e could sit on top of Ivan's stomach. He found himself smirking seductively over viewing an absolutely shocked Russia. Guess he was a little bit surprised to see that he wasn't the only strong one. Unable to resist, Mathew reached behind him and gripped the man tightly through his boxers.

He watched with pride as the Russian gasped out his name. Yes, he could certainly get used to hearing someone say his name with as much passion as that. He continued to rub Ivan while watching all of his beautiful reactions. Those small grunts and groans made his insides itch, made him crave to be dominated. He bit his lip, soon but not yet; in the end he shall become one with Russia.

Of course, he could tell Russia was really enjoying being man handled by him, because he hadn't bothered to push him off. Though (as he suspected) the obedience, didn't last long. He was rolled back over, underneath of Ivan. Large, rough hands made their aggressive way to his rear end and groped him with mercy. Mathew had to gasp at the sudden contact, and looked back up into Russia eyes. "Wait." He whimpered, watched Ivan's face flash with confusion at the words. "I want you to watch me prepare myself for you."

He watched Ivan's mouth open, and then close, open again only to be closed once more. The loss for words Russia was having made him incapable of doing anything but nod frantically, while he backed up off Mathew and sitting at the edge of the bed. His eyes were only focused on Canada, who has gotten more attention form Russia over the last few days, than he probably has from anyone else in his entire life.

That attention is a good feeling and now he wants to make Russia feel good in return for that feeling. It was still a little bit frightening, he was acting like a common whore for Ivan and enjoying it. The scarier thing was that, for as long as he remembered; Mathew would continue to act that way.

He spread his legs in a fashion so that Ivan could see everything. Took just a mere 5 seconds to wet down his fingers with saliva and then push one into him. His mouth fell open and he quickly realized that one, _nor was two_ simply enough. Still, he pumped them in and out of his willing body, not really getting any satisfaction but still wanting to put on a show for Ivan.

_**Ivan**_, who had stripped himself of his boxers and was now slowly stroking his hard, erect member. His eyes were glued to Mathews finger, panting every time they thrusted slowly. Another finger is added and Mathew begins to think that he's going to go mad unless they get together soon. Almost as though he could read his mind, Ivan climbed forward so that they could kiss once again and rub their bodies together.

His fingers were ripped away from their preparations, and the wrist was pinned to the bed as if it were a force of evil which needed to be trapped and destroyed. They were still kissing, tongues sliding together in thoughtless matrimony. Finally, Ivan slide himself in slowly until he has no more to give. Which was indeed a lot because Mathew found himself to have trouble even breathing with Ivan seated inside of him. Then Ivan stopped, he was waiting for him to adjust but Mathew couldn't even stand that.

"Don't hold back." He breathed his voice heavy with command. "I want you; I want you more than anything else I have ever wanted." That was the truth, more than attention, more than power, more than anything. He just wanted Ivan. Just as important; Ivan wanted him and it was glorious!

Ivan thrusted into him hard and at every thrust, Mathew met with a jolt. Pleasure easily took over both of their bodies and their minds were filled with nothing but the other. Every moment was filled with pleasure and just as Mathew thought that he could no longer take it; Ivan _stopped_. That made Mathew whine, he didn't like that Ivan had stopped. More importantly everything was feeling so good, so damn _**right**_, so why did he stop? He groaned aloud in frustration, god that just wasn't fair!

When Ivan spoke, his words echoed through Mathews mind. "I love you. I want you to come back to Russia with me, so that I can marry you." Mathew gasped, what was fair about saying that now and after only being together for three days? Mathew's answer comes out quick and desperate, showing that he wants everything and anything that Ivan would offer. "Oh god, yes!"

Then, they started up again with even more energy than before. It seemed because of the new mission; prove their love to one another. In the back of Mathew's pleasure clouded mind, he realized what hell he was going to have to go through tomorrow. Telling his brother and fighting for the right to love. None of that was important now, because at least for now, they were moving together, craving each other like the drug they needed to make it through each and every day.

It was then that Mathew's back arched completely off of the bed, unable to stand the intense pleasure any longer; he came _**hard**_. As his body went completely limp, he felt Ivan pound even harder into his body. Soon after, he felt his lover give one final thrust and empty his load into his willing body.

As Ivan pulled out, he laid down beside him, enjoying the afterglow. After minutes of nothing but hard breathing Mathew felt Russia turn onto his side and press his mouth onto his tender neck. "I want to be with you as long as you'll let me be." Ivan said tenderly.

"I'll be with you as long as you remember." Mathew answered instantly.

He wanted to add so much more to the end of that sentence, but didn't. It wasn't needed after all, because those words already said so much. 'As long as you remember to love me.'

And yeah, this story is over and that makes me very sad. Review and tell me what you thought about it. Oh, and for my few constant viewers, I'm actually working on a Sherlock (BBC) fanfiction. Should be up sometime next week.


End file.
